Tragedy in the House of the Steward
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Faramir discovered that Denathor loves Boromir more than he does him... In fact, he doesn't love Faramir at all... What happens when Faramir discovers Boromir dead? How will he tell Denathor? And is there anyone who loves him, at all?


**Chapter 1: Faramir's Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faramir, Boromir, or Denathor,and I know this story isn't very good, but I wrote it for school, and deicided to post it for critique.**

**Though I don't own any of it. **

I stormed out of the hall, fuming. "Why did he send Boromir even though he didn't want to go? Sure, I know he's 40, and I'm 34, but hey, I'm mature and responsible enough, aren't I? Well obviously Father doesn't think so!"

My rants and ravings fell upon deaf ears. My elder brother walked seriously down the corridor. "Boromir, why did you let him force this task upon you? You knew very well that I wanted to go and would have taken your place on this mission the very moment that it was offered to me."

My brother stood, silent, in the corridor that he had just come out of.

"You…You…You would have gone in my place; on a mission that spelled almost certain death? Wouldn't you rather stay home and practice swordplay, riding, or archery instead of going on a mission that could cause the death of not only you, but the entirety of Middle Earth, and have the entire weight of Middle Earth on your shoulders?"

I nodded my head defiantly. "Yes. Boromir, dear brother, you should know I would take your place any time. I do not understand why Father would force this weight upon you." My gray-brown eyes narrowed.

"Wait a tick. Yes I do. It's because Father likes you better, isn't it! He wants you, his eldest and most favorite son, to bring glory to Gondor. He doesn't want the bumbling, small child that is I. No. He would rather have the soon-to-be legendary son that is you!"

Boromir stood stock-still, aghast. "Faramir, why do you say such a thing?"

Tears started to course openly down my face. "It's true, isn't it? He wants you to become a legend! Not me. You're his favorite. He wants his favorite to become legendary."

I took off down the corridor to my bedchamber. "Isn't it enough that Father chooses him over me, but that he acts like he doesn't know? How could he do that to me?"

I slammed the open oak door as I stormed into the room.

I threw myself on the bed and jammed a pillow over my head.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and spilled onto the soft blankets that I was lying upon.

A gentle knock on the door woke me out of my dreams.

Jacqueline entered. "Monsure, you are crying. Why are you doing zat?" I hurriedly scrubbed at my red tear rimmed eyes. "No, no Jacqueline, I wasn't crying. I…I had a midge in my eye, that's all. Why would I be crying?"

She crossed her dark skinned arms. "Monsure Faramir, you were crying and I want to know why."

I sat up, still holding the slightly wet pillow. "Really Jacqueline, I merely had an annoying midge in my eye. That's all."

She looked a little putout by the fact that she couldn't find out why I was crying. Really, the son of the steward shouldn't be crying. He should be brave, going out to fight wars and such, not sitting home whilst his elder brother goes out to fight wars.

"Anevay, your older brother wants to see you outside your father's chamber, in the hall nearest the throne room."

I curled back up and shut my eyes, put the pillow back over my head and said, "That's nice Jacqueline, and I will be there in a little while."

She tore the pillow from over my head and grabbed a hold of the other side of the blanket that I was lying on as if threatening to pull it out from under me, "If you don't get out of bed, I'll pull this blanket and you'll be forced out."

I scrambled out of bed so fast, that I ended up on the floor before I knew what was going on. "Fine, FINE! I'm up Jacqueline! Go…go tell Boromir I will be there as soon as I get ready."

She trotted out of the room. You could very well tell that she was pleased with herself that she got me up, and completed her mission.

I picked up an old wooden brush off my bed-side table, and began to rip through the knots that filled a small section of my hair.

I slowly plodded toward the chamber that I was told to meet my brother in.

I saw him pacing the corridor in frustration.

"Yes brother? I was told to meet you. Why do you want to converse with me?" He took a deep breath and began explaining how he talked to Father and explained how I had wanted to go in his place. "Father said that he wanted me to go because I was older and had a bit more experience. I also wanted to say goodbye. I am leaving today and wanted to say my farewells to my little brother before I left."

I sat in awed silence. Inconceivable! He wanted to say goodbye before he left? I guess he didn't think he was Father's favorite after all.

It had been at least six months since that final farewell in the corridor before Boromir left for Rivendale. I began to dwell on whether he should have gone, and whether I should have been more courteous to him before he left.

I decided I wanted to let my mind wander, so I took a trip to the Andurin River.

I felt no need to follow Father's orders and go slow. I took off through the fields. "Faster, Barahir! Faster!" Barahir, who was my bay horse, was named after one of the great kings of Gondor.

As Barahir and I grew closer to the river, I slowed him to a trot. The great waterfall roared down to the sharp rocks at the bottom of the Andurin River, where it lead to the sea that few are so lucky to see.

As I lead Barahir to the river for a rest, I saw a dark object floating down the river. The object came closer and closer as we watched it. I sat down on the slightly wet rocks on the bank. I could only tell the object was a boat.

When it grew closer, I could tell that there was a dark object in the boat, yet it sparkled in the sunlight.

Puzzled, I went to see what it was. Barahir and I traversed a little ways up the banks of the river.

The object grew eerily clearer until I could see the objects in the boat.

A sword raised, a shield, a body. A body???

I tore further up the bank. "No, No, No, Please, No!! Boromir!!!"

A/N: Well, what do you think???? Good, huh? I gotta 98 on, well.... only because I didn't have a title and a title page....Ah well... Still one of the best grades in the class though. Reveiw please?????


End file.
